


The Best Birthday/Christmas Gift

by howl-to-the-wind (greenleaf)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Deputy Derek, Derek's Birthday, Fluff and Humor, Gag Gifts, M/M, Pack Feels, Pining, Stiles as a Gift, The Pack Loves Derek, christmas day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenleaf/pseuds/howl-to-the-wind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia nodded. “As his pack, I think we have to fulfill our Alpha’s wishes before I kill him. Or Stiles. Or both.”</p>
<p>“Hold on,” Allison said, looking around at everyone. “We can’t just give Stiles to Derek for his birthday or for Christmas.”</p>
<p>“That’s right!” Scott jumped up and waved his arms in the air in excitement. “We have to wrap him first.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Birthday/Christmas Gift

“Tomorrow is Derek’s birthday and also Christmas day,” Lydia announced, hands on her hips and staring down the other members of the pack.

“We know that, Lyds,” Scott said from his spot on the couch where he, Jackson, and Danny were sitting. Jackson was already snoring softly while Danny kept jolting awake whenever his head lolled forward.

“You woke all of us up at seven in the morning just to tell us that?” Isaac asked, rolling his eyes. He didn’t even react when Lydia threw a couch cushion at his face and instead put it behind his head as he lied down on the floor.

“I agree with curly,” Erica scoffed from where she was curled up in a loveseat with Boyd, whose face was buried in her long blonde hair. “Because as much as I love Derek, I need my beauty sleep.”

“Calm down guys,” Allison said, waving a hand between Lydia’s death glare at the uncooperative people in the room. She still looked sleepy, but was also the most wide awake after Lydia. “So, what’s up, Lydia? I know this is important.”

Lydia smiled at Allison in thanks and then nodded, a determined look on his face.

“I know I don’t have to remind you all that this is our first Christmas together as a pack at the new Hale house.” Lydia waved a hand at their surroundings, from the messy living room, to the Christmas tree in the corner and the garlands around the banisters, to the pictures hanging on the wall that displayed dozens of pictures of the pack and the labeled socks tacked on the wall. (None of them even mentioned getting a fireplace for the new pack house. That was just dumb.)

The room seemed more awake at that. A feeling of awe and a sense of home obviously hit them all as they thought about the new rooms and individual key rings Derek gifted to each of them when they all came back from their various colleges for Christmas break.

Lydia’s stern demeanor softened. “Now, I know we’re all planning to make it special in our own way, but we’re here to discuss Derek’s birthday and Christmas gift which, to be specific, are two entirely different events.”

“I already got him two gifts if that’s what you mean,” Scott said, scratching his head. “Stiles beat your lecture by, like, three months, Lydia.”

“Us, too,” Erica said, motioning to her, Boyd, and Isaac. “Stiles has been texting and emailing us.”

“Me, as well,” Allison said, shrugging apologetically. Danny also raised a hand at that. “Then again, Stiles, Danny, and I are at Stanford. He’s been reminding us since Halloween.”

“What did you get him for his birthday?” Scott asked the room at large. Christmas gifts are too easy, but birthday gifts were the best chance to give out gag gifts.

Isaac looked excited. “I got him fridge magnets that look like Scrabble letters.”

“I got him a Game of Thrones’ House Stark scarf,” Allison said.

“Zombie slippers!” Scott beamed. “When you put them on, they look like they’re eating your feet!”

“A Dad towel,” Danny simply said, earning him snickers from the group.

Jackson shrugged. “An apron with the words ‘Grumpy Old Man’ on it.”

“We got a set for his birthday present,” Erica said proudly, pointing to herself and Boyd. “A mug and a pillow with Stiles’ face on them.” The room cheered at that.

“I’m a hundred percent sure he won’t like any of those gifts.”

They all turned to Lydia.

Lydia shrugged. “Those things aren’t what Derek wants the most.”

“We all know what he wants the most,” Boyd scoffed. “He wants Stiles.”

Lydia sighed. “We all know, without a doubt, that Derek would very much like to have Stiles for his birthday… and for Christmas. Not his face on random items, but rather Stiles himself.” She paused. “And also, I am sick to death of them pining over one another. All Stiles ever wants to do when we were Skyping was talk about Derek and it is driving me batty.”

“I agree!” Erica said. “The last time Boyd and I managed to make a weekend trip back here, Stiles kept pestering me to take pictures of Derek.”

Lydia nodded. “As his pack, I think we have to fulfill our Alpha’s wishes before I kill him. Or Stiles. Or both.”

“Hold on,” Allison said, looking around at everyone. “We can’t just give Stiles to Derek for his birthday or for Christmas.”

“That’s right!” Scott jumped up and waved his arms in the air in excitement. “We have to wrap him first.”

The others fell silent at that.

“What?” Allison asked, confused.

Jackson grabbed the nearest thing on hand, which was a magazine from the side table, and tossed it at Scott’s head.

“That is ridiculous, McCall,” Jackson plainly stated.

Scott glared at him. “Derek asked me for pictures of Stiles sleeping. He also asked me for one of Stiles’ sweaters. Stiles has a picture of Derek on his wallet and he talks to it.”

Jackson paused. “…ah, point taken.”

Allison raised an eyebrow at all of them. “So what you’re all saying is that you seriously want us to give Stiles to Derek?”

“I’m all for it, actually,” Danny said, sighing. “It was fun to watch at first, but after a while it gets kinda irritating how they won’t do anything despite the fact that everyone knows they like each other anyway.”

The others nodded in agreement.

“So…” Jackson pursed his lips. “We’re going to nab Stilinski, wait for Derek to come, and then shove them at each other?”

Isaac pouted. “We should at least sing ‘Happy Birthday’ and make it a bit more ceremonious.”

“And maybe have balloons,” Danny added, smirking in amusement.

“And a cake, too,” Erica added.

Erica sighed. “Can’t we just kidnap Stiles, tie him up, cover him in decorative icing, stick a candle on his forehead, and give him to Derek?” She paused and then giggled. She licked her lips with a knowing look in her face. “I think they’ll enjoy that.”

“Eww, Erica.” Scott tossed the magazine at her. “And I don’t think Stiles would want to be covered in icing anyway or even tied up.”

Allison and Danny coughed into their hands, making the others pause.

“What?” Lydia asked.

“Let’s just say Stiles has a very interesting Internet history,” Danny said as Allison giggled behind her hands.

Scott paled. “Eww! No! Guys!”

“Let’s just go for something conventional,” Lydia said, snapping her fingers. She checked the clock on the wall. “And we better make it quick. Derek’s about to come in from his graveyard shift at the police station and Stiles is going to wake up soon.”

Boyd sighed and raised a hand. “Can’t we just give them an early Christmas present by leaving the house?”

“But there’s no guarantee they’ll do anything even if we left them alone together,” Danny said.

Lydia smirked. “Leave that to me.” She snapped her fingers. “Give me all your birthday gifts for Derek. Boyd, you write a card saying that we’re giving away Stiles and that we’ll leave the house to them for the rest of the day as an advanced Christmas present, because goodness knows tomorrow we’ll have a packed house. Derek’s less likely to get mad at you.”

Scott nodded. “And while we’re out, we can just go and buy some cake and balloons for tomorrow.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Danny agreed, standing up.

Everyone went into action. Lydia opened all the gifts and gave instructions to everybody before she and Erica barged inside Stiles’ room.

After a while, Stiles could be heard whining as he walked inside the living room, rubbing his eyes sleepily and looking a little cranky. He was in his Batman boxers with the Game of Thrones scarf around his neck, the ‘Grumpy Old Man’ apron tied around his waist, and the zombie slippers on his feet.

“Lydia, Erica, why the fuck am I half-naked?” Stiles whined. They all knew Stiles was useless in the mornings without at least two cups of coffee.

“Morning,” he said to everyone in the living room, yawning widely.

“Good morning, Stiles,” Allison said, smiling sweetly.

Stiles smiled before he paused and looked around, especially at Jackson, Erica, Isaac and Scott. “Why are you guys, you four especially, up so early?”

Erica’s eyebrow twitched. “I know. I can’t believe it either.” She plucked the note from Boyd’s hand.  
“Anyway, sweets, we need a favor.”

“What is it?” Stiles asked, running a hand through his already-messy hair. He finally looked down at himself. “And what the fuck am I wearing?”

“Whatever, just give this to Derek.” Erica pressed the note into his hands. “It’s for his birthday tomorrow. We’re all going to go buy him some cake, ice cream and balloons. You stay here and don’t take anything off of you, ok?”

Stiles was very confused. “But what do I–”

“Just wait here for the birthday boy, ok?” Lydia said, patting his cheek. “The pack and I have to get some stuff for his party. Just give him that note, don’t take anything off, and stay here, ok?”

Stiles nodded slowly, still in the midst of waking up his brain to really focus.

“Ok, we gotta go now. Bye!” Lydia ushered everyone out just as Derek was walking in.

“Um, good… morning?” Derek asked as his pack members nodded to him, touched him, nuzzled him, or kissed his cheek. “Where are you all–”

“We’ll be out for the day, Derek,” Danny called out. “See you.”

Derek put his sidearm and coat away and turned to Stiles. “Good morning. They’re up early.”

Stiles was yawning and nodded. “Morning, Deputy Hale. And I don’t know what is wrong with your pack.”

Derek scoffed. “When they’re acting weird, suddenly it’s my pack. What’s that?” He pointed at what Stiles was wearing.

Stiles shrugged and then handed over the note. “From the pack.”

Derek took the envelope with a hesitant look. He opened it, with Stiles peeking over his shoulder.

_Derek,_

_Happy Birthday. Lydia woke us up at seven in the morning just so that we can talk about what we can give you for your birthday. Obviously, we all know you’d like Stiles for your birthday and for Christmas too, but we didn’t know how to give him to you, if you’d like him tied up or covered in icing or something, so we decided to just hand him to you like this, bad morning breath and all. We’ll let you two have your uninterrupted fun for the rest of the day. We’ll come back later tonight. So here’s Stiles and have fun with him._

_Boyd, and the pack_

_P.S. The GOT scarf is from Ally. The slippers are from Scott. The apron’s from Jackson. The stuff in the kitchen is from Danny, Erica, Isaac, Lydia, and myself. It’s all for you, but we put Stiles in them so that you’ll like it more._

_P.P.S. Use protection._

The two looked at the envelope.

Stiles headed to the kitchen and gaped. There were Scrabble letters on the fridge that said ‘JUST HAVE SEX ALREADY’.

Stiles looked at the mug and pillow on the table. “Oh, hey, my face is on these.”

Derek plucked a small black bag and towel on the table. The towel had a ‘Dad’ label on it while the black bag contained…

Derek flushed.

Stiles looked at it and snickered. “Lydia, I bet.”

Derek sighed. “What the hell?”

“Well…” Stiles shrugged, feeling more awake once he realized what was happening. “…they had good intentions. Oh, and Erica did say something about cake, ice cream and balloons for your birthday-slash-Christmas day tomorrow. You like that right?”

Derek nodded with a sigh, rubbing his temples. “And at least I’ll get a peaceful day at home for once.”

Stiles snickered. “Oh, don’t front. I know you love having them around here, finally home.”

Derek chuckled, wrapping his arms around the other male. “Well, more you than them.”

“You’re cute.” Stiles slipped off the GOT scarf and tied it around Derek’s neck. “Anyway, it’s kinda sad though. I mean, they’re giving you something you already have.”

“Oh, really?” Derek grinned. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to Stiles’ neck. “Since I already have my present, I’d like to play with it.”

Stiles squirmed at the pleasurable onslaught and giggled. “You know me. I aim to please. Would you like your gift from me in advance, birthday boy?”

Derek leaned into him. “Why couldn’t they have gone through with covering you in icing? Or tying you up?”

Stiles raised an eyebrow suggestively and flicked the scarf at him. “Well, we do have this.”

“And we have whipped cream.” Derek nodded towards the kitchen.

Stiles grinned. “A nap for you first, Deputy Hale. Then we’ll make use of this.” He grabbed the kit Lydia gave them.

Derek nodded, letting his secret lover lead him to their room. “Too bad we’ll have to stop creeping them out though.”

“I know,” Stiles said a little sadly. “You should have seen Scott’s face when you asked him to mail you one of my sweaters.” He brightened up. “Hey, we can ask them about sex stuff and toys next time.”

“But we already know the sex stuff we like and we have a toy box,” Derek said. Then, he grinned. “I like that plan.”

 

 

“Success!” Isaac said, as they all headed to the cars out front.

“I’ll bet they’re real happy now,” Scott said.

Jackson shrugged. “As long as they don’t do it in the living room or kitchen, I don’t care.”

Danny and Boyd nodded in agreement.

Scott paused in his tracks. “Wait. What are we going to give Derek next year then?”

Lydia tossed her hair over her shoulder and grinned. “Next year, we can stock up on the sex gifts.”

Erica shrieked in glee and pumped a fist in the air. “That’s even better than the gag gifts!”

Scott groaned as a giggling Allison patted him on the back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Hit me up on tumblr at [howl-to-the-wind](http://howl-to-the-wind.tumblr.com).
> 
> Happy holidays.


End file.
